frozen life
by OMG-Reds
Summary: A lot of accidents happens and receiving new powers were worst; will blossom take it and lose her sanity or her life will be normal. new enemies will come and the old one's will return. i know the story will suck but at least i tried .
1. Sudden News

**I don't own ppg .**

 **Me: damn I never will "-_-**

 **Blossom: hang in there**

 **Bubbles: yeah no need to be sad**

 **BC: yeah weren't angry at ya**

 **Me: well you will be**

 **…silence….**

 **Butch: wait you mean they will die …. Yesssssssssssssss**

 **Me: only one will survive**

 **Boomer: who?*-***

 **Me: Secret.-.**

 **RRB and PPNKG: "Groans"**

 **Blossom: who the fucking hell let them in?**

 **All except Blossom and Me: … what the hell did she curse?**

 **Me: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you're faces**

 **Brick: will you fucking stop…**

 **Me: alright alright sheesh no need to scream :3 now blossom disclaimer please-**

 **Blossom: OMG-Reds doesn't own none of us. On with the story**

 **Me: Enjoy**

In city of Townsville

Three teenagers were seen flying on the sky of Townsville waiting for crimes to defeat , "auggghhhh damn boring no fights" yelled buttercup, "will you-" blossom was cut off because of explosion.

They went to check it; they found the professor in a pool of his own blood with a grim expression on his face. The girls gasped "bubbles, buttercup go search for clues on the west and I will go to north" bubbles and buttercup nodded and went flying.

Blossom prayed for the professor to rest in peace when she landed she heard the people whispering 'I saw bubbles and buttercup dead because of an arrow was shoot through their stomach ''your right I saw it too'.

Blossom was shocked; she felt betrayed, pain, loss, grief ; she felt her whole world FROZEN.

 **Me: Alright that was a good one-**

 **Bubbs and Bc: …..**

 **All except Me and Blossom: *silence***

 **Blossom: well review and subscribe bye cya**


	2. The Change

**Me: I don't own PPG and I'll never own it T_T**

 **Blossom: Alright listen here if you don't stop crying I'll make sure you die slow -_-**

 **Me: A-I-I-I *shiver* she's scary *whisper***

 **Berserk: she still newbie … humph *pouting***

 **Buttercup: you killed me reds I will get you but you damn bitch *pointing to berserk* she's still a hero a hero*twitching eyebrows***

 **Me: alright disclaimer before a fight starts.**

 **RRB: she doesn't us or this world she only own this damn story and her oc's if she have any*smirking victory***

 **Bubbles: What! I wanted to say that you fucking fools*going hardcore***

 **Me: I'm filled with animals … help me *whispering***

 **Blossom: Hey I heard that and on with the story people**

**The Change**

Blossom stood frozen in her place unconscious; suddenly a 'pop' sound was heard and a white with red tip fox ears appeared on her head replacing her human ears; and nine-tails appeared with the same color as her ears.

People were whispering

'Monster'

'I knew we shouldn't forgive her, the monster'

'Demon'

Blossom even though she was still unconscious her sub-conscious was still awake and it unforgettable memory.

Blossom let out a howl which expressed her feeling,

Hurt

Pissed

Unwanted

Revenge

Grief

Sadness

She ran as fast as she could to the forest from the angry mobs , as she disappeared in the forest a screech sound of birds was heard.

"Hmmmm, what do we have here? Looks like a hero has fallen in the darkness like an angel fallen from light"

A devil-like creature said, as he saw the whole thing.

And with that he disappeared in black flames.

 **Me: phew and done *panting and sweating like no tomorrow***

 **Blossom: good job actually for once you impressed me**

 **Me: thanks :3 ; but where are the others? * blinking***

 **Blossom: hmmm, they went to watch a film.**

 **Me: Oh Ok review and subscribe people**

 **Blossom: and you will get chicken-fili**


	3. author note 1

**Me: Alright I'm going to tell you the powers of rrb, ppg and ppnkg and their info :3**

 **Blossom**

 **Powers: white fire, mind controller, ice, light**

 **Personality: hard-core, cold but can be kind to people she care, tomboy and love to sing**

 **Monster Side: Nine-tails demon fox**

 **Brick**

 **Powers: any fire, mind controller, can move objects with his mind, dark**

 **Personality: cold and unemotional but can be kind to his brothers, hot-head**

 **Monster Side: Nine-tails demon fox**

 **Butch**

 **Powers: and earth material, electricity, weather**

 **Personality: hot-head, pervert, unemotional only to people who are threat**

 **Monster Side: eight-tailed demon wolf**

 **Boomer**

 **Powers: any liquids, sound scream, sea**

 **Personality: kind, unemotional only to people who are threat, can go hard-core**

 **Monster Side: eight-tailed demon cat**

 **Berserk:**

 **Powers: weak fire, mind control**

 **Personality: fast jealous, slut, can be over-protective to blossom and her sisters**

 **Monster Side: two-tailed fox demon**

 **Brute**

 **Powers: earth, lighting**

 **Personality: jealous, slut, can be over-protective to blossom and her sisters**

 **Monster Side: four-tailed demon wolf**

 **Brat**

 **Powers: weak sea, strong at controlling liquid**

 **Personality: jealous, slut, can be over-protective to blossom and her sisters**

 **Monster Side: one-tailed demon cat**

 **Me: Phwe, all done no-**

 **All except Me: now review and subscribe# or get beatings for life**

 **Me: Alright, that's weird since when they were excited? By the way bye "-_-**


	4. The Hunt

**Me: hello and welcome a-**

 **Blossom: The author doesn't own anything so On with the story**

 **Me: hey .**

…..

 **The Hunt**

"Alright today we will hunt in this place" said a devil like creature from before, "why are we here again, Him" said Mojo jojo the genius villain, "we are here to hunt a new villain, Blossom Utonium" said Him, gasps was heard as the group were in front a dark forest which was letting out dark vibes that was unnerving them.

"Why that damn puff? I mean she's the one didn't let join her group so I will not work with her…"Said princess the spoil brat.

"Well I saw her attack the people of Townsville, so I want her to join our which means … no hero + a lot of villains = a lot of destruction" Said Him wisely.

The ruffs and punks were remained silent unsure what to say since they were shocked when her sisters.

" **Will are we going or NOT"** said Him dangerously, as they all nodded he let out a chuckle.

X

When reached out the other side of the forest with scratches on their shirts or fur except for RRB and ppnkg and Him, then they heard out a throat clearing from their left; as they turned their head they gasped as they saw blossom while some had widened their eyes while one red-clad teenage boy smirked.

There stood blossom wearing black shirt with red linings and black shorts, but what shocked them was her looks.

Red-hair locks till knees it looks like it's on fire,

Goddess figure,

G-cup breasts,

And big ass,

Fox ears and nine-tails ( **look at her ears and fox tail description on chapter 2)** swishing.

Some couldn't help but faint or jaws drop or widen smirk at what they saw behind her, it was the cave they saw but inside it was a big hill of skeletons.

"So humor me, why are here and you better talk fast or you're going to be the next group" said blossom unemotionally, since they had enough of getting shocked brick decided to talk.

"Listen here babe, Him wanted you to join us , so ya or no"

"fine"

"What? She agreed too fast, and WHAT THE HELL!" all screamed except brick as they saw a large tiger heading for them.

Then they heard a protective growl…

…..

 **Me: Alright done -**

 **Brick: review**

 **Boomer: and**

 **Him: subscribe**

 **Butch: hey I wanted to say that**

 ***Fight Starts between them as BC, Bubbs and ppnkg join with them***

 **Me: Why does every time I talk somebody cut me off**

 ***Going to sulk off somewhere***

 **Bloss: Well cya bye**

…..


End file.
